


Make you better

by diffident_writing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cybernetics, Entrapdak, Entrapdak Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Season 4, Science, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffident_writing/pseuds/diffident_writing
Summary: After an intense battle with a wave of Horde Prime's clone soldiers, Entrapta finds her own Hordak laying with the others on the battlefield. Using a second First One's crystal to restore Hordak's memories, she finds that his exoskeleton has been severely damaged, threatening his chances of living. Entrapta rushes him to a safer place and needs to operate on his internal cybernetics before it's too late.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Make you better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fix you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329572) by [squiirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiirby/pseuds/squiirby). 



> This is the first fanfic I have ever written as an aspiring writer, inspired by the work "fix you" by squiirby. I originally wanted to write this for the sake of writing it. But when I saw NiuNiu's Entrapdak Secret Santa 2019 event, I set a goal for myself to finish writing this fic before the final deadline (31/12/19) (I only saw it after Christmas so it might feel rushed). I know that there was a whole gift trade system and registration set up for the participants, but I honestly just wanted to be part of the community. Christmas was already over so no one will mind right? Anyway, this is my input on the whole Entrapdak ship. I hope someone out there in the vast ocean of the internet sees this fic drowning amongst all the others. Also that the people who read this enjoy it! K bye ;)

Entrapta gazed in awe as the fleets of Horde Prime’s army flew overhead. They were shards of black against a yellow sky. The enormous portal in the distance faintly hummed with First One’s energy.

Glimmer readied auras of magical energy in her hands. “He’s here.”  
“For the honor of Grayskull!”

The purple-haired scientist watched as Adora conjured her new found magical potential, transforming herself into the golden-haired Goliath without the Sword of Protection.

Dozens of ships began landing and occupying the area around them. As more ships came, the hangers opened slowly creating a ramp down from the underside of the hull. At the top of the ramp stood hundreds of soldiers in slim white armor, the Horde’s insignia branded in black on their chest plates. They all carried the same sleek metal blaster in their hands. Although, one shared trait stood out eerily from the rest. They were all Hordak. 

Well, sort of- but not really. They all had the same face, same ears that stuck out, same lines down their chin, same tufted comb-over left bare on both sides. But they didn’t have the same build that he did. They were more bulky and dense in their figure and had piercing green eyes instead of red ones.

Both sides of the upcoming battle grew deafly silent as they waited to see who would make the first move. Entrapta instinctively ducked as she heard the whistle of a projectile soar towards her head from behind. An ice shard shot forward and shattered upon impacting the ship's metallic shell, leaving a sizeable dent.

“Frosta!” The team of princesses exclaimed in unison.  
“Heh. Sorry.” She said with a sheepish grin.

At the sudden sign of threat, the soldiers came to life with a mighty roar and stormed down the ramps.

“CHARGE!” Glimmer ordered.

Chaos broke loose as the magical power of all of the princesses was unleashed onto the soldiers that began to attack them. Entrapta thought now as good of a time as any to utilize the modifications she had recently made to E.M.I.L.Y. As she pressed a small red button on the side of her spherical robotic friend, motorized parts emerged from the top of its dome which articulated themselves to form a small metallic chair with two long joysticks in front of it. A fourth leg extended from the robot’s side.

“Okay Emily. Let’s see what you can do!”

She quickly mounted the newly quadrupedal robot, and pushed both joysticks forward, E.M.I.L.Y scuttled forward with impressive speed. Entrapta clicked a yellow button on her left joystick and an amber forcefield formed around her with a hexagonal pattern, diffusing any laser blasts that fired in her direction. She then hit a blue button on the top of her right joystick with her thumb, causing E.M.I.L.Y’s eye to glow a bright blue while charging with a rising hum, before releasing a bright blue beam of light that soared straight through her forcefield and decimated the Horde ships that had just landed ahead.

“I’ve never felt so alive!” Entrapta shouted in between bursts of maniacal laughter.

She witnessed all of the action that surrounded her as the princesses boldly defended themselves with their magic. Purple beams of energy were fired everywhere, giant shards of ice and thick green vines rose from beneath the ground. Shera fought off a ship of soldiers with her powerful punches as Scorpia shot black streaks of lightning. 

This was the full potential of the Princesses of Power. Unleashed.

~

The battle didn’t last for more than a few minutes. All of the clone soldiers lay unconscious on the ground, restricted of movement with thick vines that wrapped around them. They all knew that this was only the first wave of soldiers with more to come, but they still took a moment to celebrate their victories while they could. 

While high-fives and cheers were shared all around, Entrapta took a moment to study the clones. After all, the ability to produce hundreds of almost perfect clones of yourself was completely unprecedented in all of Etheria. Though she had hypothesized such a concept on several occasions. Entrapta roamed the battlefield in search of the perfect specimen, and from a distance noticed one of the soldiers looked slightly different than the rest. Her blood turned to ice and she froze as she eyed one of the unmoving bodies that looked slightly different than the others. Although his attire was the same, his build was slimmer and less flesh covered his arms. It was Hordak. Her Hordak.

Her heart ached in her chest and her breath quickened. Before she knew what was happening, her body seemed to move on its own. Entrapta had apparently climbed up E.M.I.L.Y and was already half way to closing the distance between her and the disheveled body of her old lab partner.

“Entrapta! Where are you going?” A voice called out from behind her.

She didn’t really hear it. The voice sounded muffled and distant as her vision tunneled. Her heart raced and the beat of E.M.I.L.Y’s hydraulic powered legs quickened to match its pace. In a moment, she was off E.M.I.L.Y and stood at Hordak’s side. Entrapta raised both of her gloved hands to her mouth and let out a soft whimper as she stared closer at the body.

Hordak was a mess. Removing the white uniform revealed severe damage to his cybernetic enhancements. The steel chest plate was dented in several places, and at its center was a large tear that revealed part of the respirator underneath. The plates on his arms were ruined, either mangled and bent to scrap or completely gone. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she noticed the slightest bit of red ooze out from the back of his head and onto the gravel. Hordak’s chest slowly rose and fell as the respirator appeared to strain from the damage. His breaths came out as wheezing and crackling. He was breathing, so that was a good sign. Although she wasn’t sure for how much longer.

She held back a flood of tears as she felt her eyes start to water. Although the sudden surge of emotions felt right to her, she was still slightly confused about why they were so strong. If E.M.I.L.Y was ever damaged this badly then surely she would work frantically to try to fix her. But Hordak? Maybe he was a little different. They worked together to push the boundaries of science, and she noticed that Hordak may have gotten a little fond of her during the times that they shared. Well, at least fonder than when they first met. She remembered his words of encouragement after she had finished his exoskeleton, and their vulnerable conversation prior. To her they had become something greater than friends. They were partners.

“Oh, Hordak.” She murmured.

Miraculously, the only thing that hadn’t been damaged too badly was the steel collar of his armor and the crystal port. Empty. As the great scientist that she was, Entrapta took precautionary measures and had salvaged a second First One’s crystal to store a copy of Hordak’s memories and basic function. She remembered to keep it on her at all times incase Hordak was ever reset somehow. Producing it from her pocket, she swiftly clicked it back into the empty space as the collar crackled with energy. 

“Please work! Please work! Please work!” Entrapta exclaimed as she begged to an unknown power.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, turning from neon green back to a familiar crimson red. He drew in a sharp breath and coughed weakly, looking back at Entrapta with lids half-open.

“Entrapta, what— what happened?” Hordak managed through strained breaths.

Entrapta sighed deeply as she felt a wave of relief flow through her body. She wanted to say so many things. Like what happened after his disappearance, Horde Prime’s attacks on Etheria, how she engineered E.M.I.L.Y’s upgrades. But she knew all of that had to wait. Right now, she needed to help him. Quickly.

“I can explain everything later. Right now we need to get you fixed. Your exoskeleton was damaged in the battle and your respirator looks to be in critical condition. You’re still breathing, but I’m not sure for how much longer.”

“Entrapta, I don’t need your— rescue. I’m fine.”

Hordak firmly planted a hand onto the ground in an attempt to sit up but was interrupted by a surge of electrical energy that emitted from the inside of his chest. He let out a short cry as his arm gave way and the back of his metal chest piece grind against the ground. Making a fist, he struck the gravel at his side and made a frustrated grunting noise.

“If I leave you on your own out here there’s about a 98.4% chance that you’ll die. 56.9% by respiratory failure, 38.2% by blood loss from the wound in the back of your skull, and the rest by any other random variables. So please, let me help you.”

Hordak made narrow eyes at her. His jaw was tensed as he stared back into her own as if attempting to figure out something about her. Confused about how to respond, she attempted a friendly approach and offered him a half-smile. The defensive features disappeared from his face as his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened.

“Partners, remember?” Entrapta asked assuredly.

He slowly pulled his eyes away from hers, turning to look at the ground next to him. A moment passed before he gave her a shallow nod that was almost unnoticeable.

“Okay then, let’s get you fixed.”

Entrapta remembered their approximate location from the mission debrief back at Brightmoon. They were on a rough desert plain that bordered the edge of Dryl. Her lab was probably the most immediate location that was equipped with the tools needed to repair Hordak. And although it was probably a mess from the last time she’d been there, it’d have to do.

Entrapta slid a thin arm under Hordak’s knees, and another under his shoulders. She knew her arms wouldn’t be enough to carry him, so she wrapped tendrils of her purple hair around his body for support and used some extra strands to hoist herself up and onto E.M.I.L.Y. Hordak looked almost embarrassed and turn his face away from her. She realized that it probably wasn’t the most prideful feeling for the powerfully commanding Lord Hordak to be helplessly cradled by the princess of Dryl. The corner of her mouth curled upwards and she smirked at the notion.

She held him closer to her chest has she planted herself as stable as she could into the metal seat.

“Emily, accelerate in the direction of Dryl until we’re at top speed. We’re going home.”

~

“This is humiliating.” Hordak thought to himself. In all his life of conquest and power, he never thought that he would be cradled like this. Much less by a princess. Though if it were any princess, a part of him was glad it was this one. Entrapta might have only helped him initially because of her insatiable desire for science and discovery. But over the weeks they had worked together, she had earned his respect.

But there was something that eluded Hordak. A feeling unlike any he had ever felt before. It was faint, but his own unknowing seemed to eat away at his very being. It’d usually come in short bursts, sometimes while he was working but almost always around the princess.  
Since building his empire he had treated everybody who worked under the Horde’s name in a blunt and direct way. After all, they were below him and would serve accordingly. Entrapta however, was different. She didn’t speak with precision and respect like the others did. Instead, she spoke to him almost like an equal and did not seem to know anything about order or the chain of command. Much less care about it. This trait, while infuriating at first, eventually grew on him. This made him see her unlike anybody else in his eyes. He saw her as an equal.

After some internal ambivalence, Hordak slowly relaxed and focused more on the things around him. He felt the side of his left arm that was pressed to her. The armor that was supposed to be on it looked like it was torn off due to experiencing heavy combat, a carefully chosen side of him that would not dig into her flesh. Her chest was soft and his arm felt warm at the contact. He figured that his internal Thermoregulator was offline because the intense cold that he had just realized he had been feeling was interrupted by her body heat. The feeling was exceptionally comforting as he let himself relax further into it. Quickly diverting his attention as not to let his thoughts wander too far, he instead focused on the motion they were experiencing on their journey. From the pace they were setting, the ride was all but smooth. Though, he gathered that she was trying to keep him as still as possible as not to disrupt any of his damaged internal functions.

For the duration, most of Hordak’s time was spent looking down at the small components and mechanical features through the tear in his chest. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was staring at him. He shot her a glance before turning his eyes back to his chest. She was staring at him. The interaction was only for a moment, but it felt like so much longer as so many things happened in the instant.

As he tilted his head up, their eyes met instantly. He saw the look of worry that enveloped her face. And for the split second they made eye contact, she sent him the same half-smile as before. The unknown feeling began to linger in his chest. 

And her eyes. Oh God, her eyes. They were a piercing ruby red, almost sparkling in the orange dusk light. He didn’t know why her eyes were wet, but it accentuated their brilliant shine. It gave her eyes a glossy texture as moisture gathered slightly in the corners. 

As Hordak tilted his head back down, he felt heat rush to his face. He caught her staring at him, so why was he the one embarrassed? He attempted to calm himself by twirling the purple hair at his side between his fingers.

~

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Dryl. Hordak’s body leaned further into Entrapta’s as her robotic companion slowed at the inclining path, slowly rolling over his arm and closer to her due to the change in gravity. Both knew the other had noticed the physical change but no words were shared. Moving across the castle square and toward the main doors, a dreadful thought crossed Hordak’s mind.

“We can’t go in there.”  
“What? Why?”  
Hordak hesitated before answering. “I— I do not want them to see me. Like this. I am their Lord. They will lose respect for me!”  
“They won’t lose respect for you! We’ll just go to my lab, get you fixed, then go back to the Fright Zone. No one will care!”  
“I care! What do you think my soldiers will think when they see me half dead in the hands of a princess?!”

A moment passed as Entrapta squinted her eyes and raised a gloved hand to her chin, thinking. Her eyebrows were low and her face was slightly scrunched making her look frustrated.

“P—please.” 

Hordak wasn’t the type to beg, but his reputation was at stake. He reasoned that appealing to Entrapta’s kinder nature would help him win the debate.

“Oh, alright. I’ve got an idea. Emily, please take us to the back of the main building.”

The robot followed her instructions as it scuttled around the building to a blank wall with patches of scrap metal throughout. Entrapta hopped off of E.M.I.L.Y, Hordak still in her arms, and used her hair to attempt to feel for something on the wall.

“Come on, come on, I know it’s here somewhere! Sorry, Hordak this will only take a— oh! Found it!”

Entrapta pushed one of the nails that fastened the scrap metal to the wall. With a satisfying click, the nail sunk into the wall and the scrap panel slowly lowered revealing a small computer screen and keyboard.

“I keep these things all over the castle so I can toggle the castle's defenses from anywhere! Isn’t it great?”

Hordak offered no more than a shallow nod as Entrapta used her extra hair tendrils to access the keyboard.

“Okay. Self destruct, self destru— aha!”

As Hordak heard another click from the keyboard, a loud intercom blared from inside the building. Entrapta’s voice announced a warning in her yelled, nasally voice.

“Beep. Attention everyone! This is a prerecorded message! The self-destruct protocol has now been activated! The building will self destruct in 60 seconds! Please vacate the premises or be blown to smithereens! Good bye, and thank you for visiting Dryl! Beep.”

The prerecorded Entrapta proceeded to count down from 60. Sounds of yelling and chaos overlapped the countdown from inside.

“Entrapta are you insane? You’ll kill us all!”  
“Well maybe I might be a little insane but trust me! This’ll work out perfectly.”

The voice continued to count down for the next minute, nearing its final seconds.

“3! 2! 1!”  
“And, lock front doors!” Entrapta exclaimed as she pressed another key on the keyboard.

Hordak tensed his body as he braced for an explosion, but nothing happened. There was a brief pause before the intercom started up again.

“Beep. Hah! Just kidding. I would never destroy my life’s work! The queries that science brings must be answered!” Entrapta’s voice quieted to a mumble. “Well, unless some sort of virus corrupted all of my tech, but that would never happen. Wait, is this thing still on? Beep.”

His body relaxed as he tilted his head to look at Entrapta once again. A huge grin plastered her face. The clicks from the keyboard continued.

“Now, enable traps, open back entrance, and done!”

Hordak stared at Entrapta as he processed what just transpired. Entrapta hoisted herself back onto E.M.I.L.Y and proceeded inside the castle. The passage way opened directly into some sort of laboratory, humanoid machines stood frozen around the room.

“So all of that was just a ploy to—“  
“Yep! We’re alone now. Welcome to my old lab!”

The room consisted mainly of dark purple metal. It lined the floors and walls, the metal plates connecting at seam lines. Massive industrial cables ran from the ceiling to three main computer monitors. Pieces of junk metal and mechanical components lay discarded in a corner, covered in dust and cobwebs.

Hordak was about to ask about what exactly happened in this lab prior to the Horde’s claim when he felt his breath catch in his throat. He put both his hands onto the underside of his neck as he struggled for air. Only gasps and choked breaths left his mouth.

“Wow, they repaired the main computers! That was nice of them— Hordak? Hordak?! Oh no, not now. Why now!?”

Entrapta rushed him to a metal examination table at the side of the room, setting him down gently before scavenging through the drawers beneath it. Hordak convulsed on the table as he fought for his own breath. He felt the choking pressure as a warm liquid began to drip from the back of his skull. White spots appeared at his vision, expanding as he tried to maintain consciousness, partially blinding him. He saw only bits and pieces of the lab around him as a familiar glowing red eye from Entrapta’s welding mask popped into view. She held an assortment of tools in her hair, but his obscured vision only allowed him to see the blue glow of a welding torch and the top half of a soldering iron.

“Don’t worry Hordak, I’ll make you better.”

The spots on his vision expanded further until all he could see was white, followed by a fade to black as he felt his consciousness slip away from him.

~

“Log, Dryl entry 2. Entry 3? No, definitely entry 2. Repairing the respirator was a success! The patients breathing heart rate seems to have stabilized, although a further bio-scan revealed swelling in the occipital lobe. This was most likely caused by the blunt force trauma that was found at the back of the skull. I found some specialised drugs in Dryl’s medical ward and administered them to the patient. Although I may have forgotten to run some tests incase the patient’s abnormal biology reacted adversely to the treatment, it seems that the swelling has reduced with no negative side effects so far. I have stitched the wound back up so the patient is no longer bleeding out. He has yet to regain consciousness, so I have been monitoring him for the duration. 6 hours have passed since the patient lost consciousness.”

Hordak heard the familiar voice from across the room as he began to wake. Remembering his suffocated state from before hand, he inhaled sharply and choked on the stray fluid in his throat. He coughed as his body automatically rejected the misplaced fluid. Sitting up, he raised a fist to his mouth and violently expelled the remaining fluid from inside his chest. He heard a gasp from the other side of the room as rapid footsteps approached.

“Hordak!” Entrapta cried.

With the leaps and bounds from her hair, she practically tackled Hordak as thin arms rapped around his torso, almost falling off the table from the force of the impact. He gently grasped his skull as pain wracked the back of his head, aching with a dull throb.

“Ow. Ow! Entrapta please—“  
“Oh sorry! Heh, sorry about that. I’m just— really glad that you’re okay.”

Hordak looked down at the state of his chest. Where a large cleaving tear once was, a mass of welded metal filled the empty space. He noticed that his breathing was normal again and that his body felt reinvigorated. All except the back of his head of course. That still needed time to heal.

He tilted his head back up and looked at Entrapta, offering her the slightest hint of a smile as the corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly. She returned his vague expression with a beaming smile.

“Uh, thank you— Princess Entrapta. For— saving my life. For that, I am forever in debt to you.”  
Entrapta responded, the smile still beaming on her face “You’re very welcome Lord Hordak. Oh! I almost forgot!”

Entrapta rushed out of the room before returning with a cart loaded with small cups of steaming liquid.

“Soup! To make you feel better. Sorry again that I didn’t prepare one big bowl of soup, but the cups are still just so much cuter.”

As he took a cup and raised it to his mouth, it smelled awfully of bitter herbs and sour vegetables. He gently blew onto the surface a couple of times before taking a small sip, hoping it didn’t taste as bad as it smelled. It did. But that didn’t matter. As the soup flowed down his throat, his chest felt warm as it made him notice that his body was frigid. He started to shiver, his hand gently shaking the cup at the sudden realization. But the soup was warm, just like her. 

“How is it?”  
“It’s good. Very— comforting. Thank you.”

Entrapta smiled as she used her hair to lift herself off the ground and join Hordak on the examination table. As she drew closer, the smile left her face as she began to notice his shivering state. Hordak remained silent.

“Oh I am so sorry, I must have forgotten to repair your Thermoregulator! Oh look at you, you’re freezing. Hold on let me—“ 

Entrapta pressed her body against Hordak’s and wrapped his arms around him. Thick strands of purple hair began wrapping itself around both of them, insulating their combined body heat and warming him further.

“Better?” Entrapta said quietly as she looked up to him from his side.

Hordak took a long sip from his soup. He paused for a moment and smacked his lips before finally replying.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the mess of a fic that I wrote! I'm a beginning writer so constructive criticism is more than encouraged. Thank you!
> 
> this ship NEEDS to become canon.


End file.
